


knock

by BELDR0P



Series: f*ck up some commas [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BELDR0P/pseuds/BELDR0P
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was supposed to be about cannibalism until it wasn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	knock

You'd devour her but you think she'd taste like burning houses and charred flesh so you don't. 

It doesn't stop you from roughly pressing your mouth to torn skin just to show her you could but you won't. 

It happens like this: you were minding your own business, you were, in a way that involved Mexico and shady dealings with the local hunters. You were minding your own business in a way that began and ended with Derek. You were minding your own business in a way that threw her in the middle because it all led back to her, really.

Nobody knows. It would be terrible if they did because nobody wants to know about these kinds of secrets. She's here because she has to be because she touched Derek. It shouldn't mean anything. You never knew her before all this, before Scott was bitten, before the Hales burned out. You only knew Derek because he's a Hale and it's hard to forget when a home is lit up in the woods. 

You didn't care so much, the first time you met her. Sure, she was an evil bloodthirsty psychotic thundercunt but that was taken care of until it wasn't and she's here now and you want to tear her apart. 

All the time you hear about how dangerous wolves are, stay away they'll swallow you whole. But nobody talks about humans, they don't. Humans are dangerous too. You don't need claws and ridiculous sideburns to know you're dangerous, to know she was a dangerous human too. 

She looks disgusted, you think. 

(you're disgusted)

You wonder if organs grow back if you take them away. You don't think they do but you don't ask. She's vicious and you would've caged her but that seemed stupid no matter the symbolism. It's better that she's strung up, like Derek was strung up. 

You think about leaving her body in the woods so everybody will know. You think about lighting her on fire. Sure, there's something to be said for poetic justice but you don't want to associate her death with fire, not really. 

Fire is meant to be cleansing and you don’t want that for her. 

You want her to be forgotten


End file.
